


Monster Hunter: Beast's Reckoning

by Kandaji



Category: Monster Hunter
Genre: Conspiracy, Death, Fighting, Fusion, Gen, Humans, Hunters, Magic, Monsters, My First Work in This Fandom, Saving the World, Spirit - Freeform, dodgerolling, elder dragons etc etc, felynes, honestly i kind of just used the world building of MH, hunter guilds, i may or may not tag every monster in this fic, kokoto, monster hunter - Freeform, travelling, trials and tribulations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandaji/pseuds/Kandaji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerul, a monster hunter legend of his time, and his apprentice journey out to three countries to solve a drastic problem that could disrupt the balance between monsters and humans throughout the world. Throughout their journey they come across several obstacles and mishaps while also making new companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> **Links must be right clicked and select new tab because the option hates me**
> 
> Monster Hunter is actually a video game, for those who don't know, and it doesn't technically have a story to go with it. I decided to add a story and put my own twist or two in. Some things are familiar and somethings are all mine. They're kind of mixed together. Anything you actually recognize IS NOT MINE. 
> 
> This is going to be pretty long. I have about 40k written up, not beta'd, and I'm not done yet. I'll post regularly while my trusty beta (jujutherubberduckie on tumblr) harasses me. The chapter count is "??" but it's clearly going to be at least 40 chapters. I'll let you know when I get a tumblr -it's in the works- but in the meantime feel free to message me and comment or kudos or whatever you wish. 
> 
> p.s. Sorry about my tags, we will laugh about this for a very long time. Recommended tags are welcome. Enjoy!
> 
> p.p.s. at the beginning of the chapters are a few fancasts of the main characters (just a guideline) and later there'll be a bit of interactive reading. There are a lot of weapons and such that would be much easier to link than explain in detail.

 

**Prologue**

The world was once swarmed and abused by many monsters resulting in no cities or towns able to form but instead small villages; some more prosperous than others, but all facing the same threat. The monsters terrorizing the homes of these innocent people ranged from apes, insects, dinosaurs, wyverns and so much more. Then on one fateful day, a man arrived skilled in fighting and more brave than a hundred lions put together. He believed he could help save the village all by himself and even though the village people and elder warned him not to risk his life for them he went on and fought nonstop. This man became the first Monster Hunter. Novice at best during his first fights but, as he continued to slay monsters, his skills in wielding weapons, choosing armor, and tactical ways of boosting his strength grew tremendously. He died of natural causes at an old age. He was a hero and his tale traveled seas and mountains afar reaching to many and soon all villages. His tale inspired many men and women to take up his legacy and slay the corrupted monsters as Monster Hunters, which became the turning point in history for the entire world.

 

**Chapter 1: A New Era  
**

Gerul     Hisui  Mack

 

“It’s him! The Chaos Caller!” a pedestrian called out from the white paved sidewalks that sandwiched the wide cobblestoned, softly reflecting the sunlight that beamed down on them from the wonderful clear blue sky. Those who heard the man turned to spot the Chaos Caller. Chaos Caller was the given nickname for the Hunting Emporer, Gerul. The nickname was given to him due to the wailing sounds of monsters that would fall before his might. Therefore, it could be suggested that Gerul calls chaos for monsters that need to be slain. Gerul walked down the street in heavy armor with a great sword fashioned and sheathed across his back. He stood at 6’5” with his stern visage painted over his face. He paid no attention to all the notice he was getting by the pedestrians since this was a very common thing for him now. Unicorn drawn carriages that carried goods, cargo, and other important things for the city trade would pass by him occasionally as he walked. He looked to the right where he spotted a female food merchant wanting to offer him free service by tossing him a bag full of fresh fruit. He caught the bag and looked at the lady rather unimpressed. He reached into his back pocket, thumb flicking a thick golden coin towards the lady.

“T-this is…!” The ladies eyes had widened realizing what rare coin was flipped her way.

“That’s right it’s a scale of the Lava Serpent. Trade it wisely and you’ll live a prosperous life. I’m not one to take generous heart-given offers and not pay back in my own way. Good day ma’am.” Gerul turned away from the lady and continued on his way now carrying a bag of fruit that were ideal for hunters to eat before going out on assignments.

Gerul passed a sign that read ‘ _Kratesport, a city for all your needs.’_ He lived in Kratesport, a city that was once a small village. It is now neatly aligned with many shops, travelling services, bars, and at the most northern point is a mansion known as the Hunter’s Guild. Children happily ran down the streets of Kratesport with many birds flying above the buildings through the sky and of course Felines running away from Canines. Gerul finally made it to the Hunter’s Guild. He walked in nodding his head towards all the hunters who chose to welcome his presence; he isn’t liked by all hunters. Gerul made it to his large room entering through the door. The room was an elegant splendor of white color. The floor even gave a mild reflection of anything above it. Gerul placed the bag of fruits on the table to his left then walked over to his bed sitting on the edge preparing to unbuckle and take off his boots.

“Nyaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!” A felyne in Rathalos armor scurried in fear into the room tripping and rolling over his head once before plopping down on his belly.

Gerul shook his head in disappointment at the felyne’s clumsiness, “What’s got you in such a scare this time, Mack? Please don’t tell me another Canyne issue.”

“Nyaaah! Don’t say Canyne! Mack hates them! Nyah, Mack walks down the street and then all a sudden WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!” Mack tries to imitate the sound of a dog barking but, instead only the sounds of ‘meow’ come out of his mouth. Mack begins to talk hysterically and extremely fast out of the fearful encounter. Gerul sighs realizing that he won’t stop this for another five minutes. He buckles his boot, stands up from the edge of the bed, and gives Mack a soft but effective kick. Mack spins three times on his right foot from the force of the kick, falls on his back, and then sits up shaking his head quickly to rid of the daze.

“Listen, Mack. You’re a felyne that has rare Rathalos equipment, fighting experience, and tactician skills. The thing you run away from, the caynine, is a new species that barks, pisses, and craps on the streets and sidewalks. Stop being afraid of those debile and dense creatures.” Gerul scoffed walking towards the door. “I’m going to go see what my student is up to. Will you stay here or come with me?”

Mack sprung up to his feet swinging his legs in the air before landing. “Mack will always accompany you Emporer Gerul, sir!” Mack made quick short steps towards Gerul and asked, “Nyaum… What’s debile?”

“It’s a Latin term for weak.” Gerul looked at Mack strongly. Not to emphasize that Mack was weak but instead, to reiterate what he said about the canines.

Gerul and Mack left the room walking down the corridors passing by the kitchen, blacksmithing room, guild hall, and meeting counsel. They finally found Hisui in the combat training ring against another fellow hunter. Hisui wasn’t aware of their presence in the room as he was about to fight against an opponent that wielded a sword and shield as he used a Bowgun. Gerul leaned back resting his shoulders on the wall behind him crossing his arms. Mack looked up at him and mimicked his position also trying to mimic Gerul’s facial expression.

“I’m just getting the hang of this weapon type but, don’t let that get to your head!” Hisui shouted to his opponent with a determined smile.

“You think you’ll beat me with some shots? I’ll block them all with my shield!” the opponent answered back, now placing his shield in front of him and advancing cautiously towards Hisui.

Hisui had already loaded up his Bowgun with red colored ammo. He aimed and fired three times at the approaching opponent. Each time the opponent blocked the shots as they deflected up into the air above him about a foot away from his body.

“Haha! I told you Hisui, Bowguns won’t work on me!” The opponent prepared his right foot to launch him up for a leaping sword strike but, before he does Hisui stops him with a laugh. “Laughing? Pfft! Must be a bluff!”

“Nope it isn’t.” As Hisui says this, the shots that were deflected up in the air come down and once reaching the horizontal mid-section of the opponent’s face they erupt in red powder dust. “See. If those were real explosive shots you’d be dead or seriously injured right now. I win.”

The crowd of hunters applaud, jump, and shout out in excitement of the unexpected victory. Hisui smiles and scratches the back of his head shaking hands with his opponent. They turn away from each other and Hisui then finally sees Gerul.

“Emporer Gerul! You were watching?!” Hisui gives a hard sigh. “Glad I won that battle or I wouldn’t be able to face you right now.”

“Hmph. You did well Hisui, keep that kind of fighting up and you’ll be an exceptional hunter.” Gerul stood up straight while Mack was constantly jumping up and down waving his arms in and out.

“Nyah! Don’t furrget Mack here too!” Mack exclaimed.

“O-oh! Hi there to you too, Mack!” Hisui looked up at Gerul. “What brought you here, sir?”

“For one I’m your mentor which makes it necessary to make sure that you aren’t slacking off. Second I want to show you something that you might find very helpful. Follow me.” Gerul turned heading out of the room with Mack leaping and climbing up his armor to reach and sit on his shoulder.

“Yes sir, coming right away!” Hisui locked and fixated his Bowgun on the holster on his back making sure to keep up with Gerul. Soon he found himself in the blacksmithing room while Gerul was conversing with the blacksmith.

“Oh yes, yes! I remember the request. I have the new weapon type for a new era!” The blacksmith reached under his desk placing a wooden slat covered by a tan linen sheet. He pulled back the sheet revealing two identical green guns.

Gerul signaled with his right hand for Hisui to come near. “These don’t look bad do they, Hisui? Instead of working with that bowgun you should try out these. They’ll be more effective on the battlefield and should give you much more opportunity as well. What do you think?”

Hisui stared at the guns, “Wow… So these are hand guns huh? To think I’d be one of the first people to use them. Yes! I’ll take them!!” Hisui was filled with delight and eagerness to get a hold of his new weapon.

“Good because you were going to use them either way.” Gerul walked behind Hisui and pulled off the bowgun from its holster on Hisui’s back placing one of the guns into his hand. “Now go get to work I want to see a little proficiency by the end of the day.”

“Yes sir!” Hisui bowed and ran off to train with his new weapon type. He made a sharp turn down the corridor walls and accidentally bumped into Ralz. Ralz was another Hunting Emporer. Unlike Gerul, Ralz found it necessary to compete against each other within their ranks. Gerul runs the wyvern faction while Ralz runs the dragon faction. Each time a hunter accepts an assignment, they must give their hunter’s license to the guild manager. When and if they return they are given back the license and the manager inputs either successful or unsuccessful mission on the computer. The selection is then displayed on the screen rallying the total Hunter Points a faction has. The idea was for everyone to see how far apart they are from another faction in order to help improve the ones lacking in points to stay ahead. Gerul’s faction has a constant lead by 100 points which is not a lot at all but, Ralz is highly competitive.

“Watch where you’re going, kid!” Ralz spoke angrily in his rough deep voice. He stood at 6’7” with pink spiked hair that is blown back. His left eye remains shut due to there being no eye in the socket accompanied by an X-pattern scar marked over that eye. He wore very little armor with his legs being fully covered. A diagonal strap buckle crosses over his shirtless chest. His sand brown body figure is notably muscular.

“Sorry sir, it wasn’t intentional!” Hisui bowed getting ready to go on his merry way but was stopped by Ralz who grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him into a wall nearby.

“That’s all? Gonna’ say sorry and think all is well? You Wyvern Faction lackeys need to learn how to show some respect!” Ralz continued angrily.

“That’s enough, Ralz!” Gerul shouted out walking down the corridor with authority. He awaited Ralz to let Hisui go and signaled for Hisui to leave. “I don’t take kindly for my boys to be bullied or mistreated, Ralz. Whatever he did, I’m sure it was an accident.” Gerul folded his arms.

Ralz walked up to Gerul and spat to the floor next to Gerul’s shoe, bumping shoulders as he passed. Gerul decided to ignore the rude encounter and continue on his way. He noticed that Mack wasn’t next to him and when he looked back he saw him running towards Ralz from behind.

“Nyah, you big bully!” Mack was prepared to attack Ralz from behind with his Rathalos sword but was stopped short by the intercepting felyne belonging to Ralz’s faction named Umor.

“Nyah, you can’t hurt Ralz with me here!” Umor held out his [Uragaan hammer](http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Uragaan_Equipment?file=GankinHammer.png) towards Mack. Both felines hissed and watched each other carefully. Gerul shouted out to Mack to stop his aggressive behavior. Mack did so hesitantly at first but once he turned around he ran back to Gerul’s side.

“Sorry master... Ralz makes me furry upset.” Mack looked down with an angry expression still on his face.

“I know he does but we can’t stoop to his level. We are the honorable Wyvern Faction and must live up to that name. If he wants to taint his ranking name then let him do so— the city bells?!” Bells from the city outside had begun to ring deep and loud, echoing through the Hunter’s Guild. Immediately many hunters were running through the halls towards the guild hall; some putting on armor as they ran, others shaping their weapon, and others fully prepared. Gerul himself ran out towards the guild hall. Hisui spotted Gerul and ran towards him.

“Sir! Is this a drill?!” Hisui asked deeply concerned.

“No, this is no drill. Prepare yourself.” Gerul looked all around as the howling sounds of a monster echoed through the room startling and/or alerting hunters within the room. Before long the Hunting Master Eloqis appeared with a white cape that was torn slightly in a few places attached to a very sturdy looking bronze armor wear. His hair was white and fell down below to his neck like assorted thin strings.

“Everyone, this is not a drill! One through three star hunters stay in the guild with weapons drawn! Both Faction Leaders guard the doors to the guild! Everyone else slay the monster immediately!” Eloqis stood with his long sword drawn and held by one hand. Everyone was getting in their positions. While Gerul prepared to move to the outside to guard the guild Hisui hurried with him since they were headed in the same direction.

“Sir, sorry to bother you but, I just got these new weapons I don’t think I can-“

“Stop thinking and just do it! Now go!” Gerul placed himself in front of the guild with Ralz on the opposite side. Gerul drew his Great Sword and Ralz his shield and lance. Many hunters were running out of the guild house, Hisui being one of them.

“Man, I hope this isn’t an O. P. monster…” Hisui said softly to himself checking the ammo he had on him. As he approached the inner city with the other hunters, they were faced against a [Balourn](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2010/233/7/9/Behemoth_by_JaytheUnseen.jpg). The beast roared loudly as several deceased citizens laid around it with missing body parts. The hunters prepared themselves for the battle as soon as one of the hunters threw a paint ball to splatter and mark the beast.

“Guy’s we can actually take this thing! It’s big and likes to charge. Gunners should stay at the sides firing with Exhaust S. Hammer and Great Sword users stay at its head. Everyone else strike the legs. I was made to study this beast recently, so trust me!” Hisui told this to the army of hunters who all agreed to go with the plan.

All the hunters charged in and positioned themselves where needed. It wasn’t long before the thankfully not overpowered beast began to turn around and retreat. Hisui loaded a Pierce Shot and aimed at the beast’s tail and fired with his hand gun. The bullet cleanly pierced through the tail all the way to out his head slaying it. The hunter’s made a short battle cry for victory only to be disappointed at the slain citizens around them. They cleaned up the streets while someone was sent to give word to the guild that everything was cleared. Both factions’ Hunter Points were raised by 5,000. Gerul and Ralz sheathed their weapons and walked back inside the guild house. Gerul approached Eloqis, bowing before addressing him.

“Master Eloqis. What was that monster doing here? A Balourn during the evening time is nowhere near its aggressive hour.”

“You’re right Gerul it is rather strange for it to have attacked now. Besides, there’s nothing in this city that it could possibly have wanted. I’ll also be reassigning city guards; to even think they let the beast become so far in the city is a disgrace to the hunter name! Ralz. Gerul. Please tend to the hunters and command them as needed. I have provisions to make.” Eloqis turns and walks away in a hurried manner.

Gerul took responsibility in making sure everyone made it back to the guild by calling role and taking note of the people who fought against the beast so they would be rewarded later. Ralz took responsibility in making sure that the deceased were given proper burials by taking names and assigning a messenger to tell any family or friends of the deceased of the sad truth. Time moved on as light approached. Hisui sighed while he was laid across his bed. He felt happy that he got the finishing kill and did well with his new weapon but, he had never had to participate in city defending. All the citizens that had died remained there in his head. He heard a knock on the door and answered for the person to come in. The door opened and it was Gerul with Mack at his side as usual.

“Emporer hello, I’m sorry I know I’m not practicing I just haven’t been able to get my head cleared.” Hisui turned his body around so that he was now sitting at the edge of his bed facing Gerul.

Gerul pulled a chair from the desk towards him and sat on it facing Hisui. He placed his left hand on his left knee and his right arm rested across the desk next to him. “Listen Hisui, remember the first day I became your mentor and you wanted me to be your partner for your missions? I warned you that monsters aren’t the only things that die out there but, we humans do too. It was wrong of you to want only me to join you. I do not mean to speak ill of the dead but, with me being there you’ve rid yourself of experiencing death of a comrade. Now you’ve had to face it in a much more gruesome manner. Deaths of the people you’ve sworn to protect. Think of this as lessons given to you by life. Tomorrow I want you ready and eager to practice again. Understood? Now get some rest.” Gerul stood up pushing the chair back in its rightful spot and looked down to see Mack sleeping away. He walked towards the door making an obviously louder step when passing by Mack to wake him up. Mack jumped up to his feet.

“Don’t go thinking I was sleeping Master! A felyne never sleeps!” Mack exclaimed following Gerul.

On his way back to his room, Gerul was approached by one of the guild maidens. She told him that Eloqis requested his presence immediately. Mack looked up at him confused.

“I don’t know either. I’m guessing he must’ve figured out the motive of the attack earlier today.” Gerul headed to Eloqis’ room that was closed in by tall doors. Gerul knocked and entered upon confirmation.

“Master Eloqis, you requested my presence?”

“Yes I did. Have a seat Gerul and you too Mack.” He held out his hands to the chairs situated in front of his desk. Both Gerul and Mack took a seat. “I happened to get a lot of information from the Balourn attack today. It was sent here.”

“Sent?! You mean someone actually was able to control a Balourn to make it attack?” Gerul almost left his seat hearing this. It was utter nonsense to believe because a Balourn doesn’t even listen to its own parents.

“Yes, that’s what I mean Gerul. To be truthful I’ve been keeping something away from the guild. I’ve been hearing news about hunters who want to become Hunter Kings and therefore have found ways to… become monster like.” Eloqis folded his hands together and rested them on the desk.”

“That’s just absurd! Are they hunters from our guild? If so I’ll make sure they are smitten with punishment!” Gerul’s eyes were filled with anger to think that any hunter would sink so low to grasp more power.

“I know, I know. It is a rather disgusting thing to think about. I’m afraid, however, that when one does become monster-like there is no hope of returning to their human selves. If there were any from the guild who participated in such acts we’d know immediately by their bodily figures.” Eloqis stood up from his seat and walked to a smaller desk that sits near the wall behind him.

“That’s reassuring that none of those monster-like hunters are within this guild… I must ask though, why are you telling this to me alone?” Gerul inquired while looking over at Mack who remained silent. Gerul gave him a look to silently assure if he was OK, at which, Mack gave him a paws up. The best version he could make of a thumbs-up.

“I’m telling this to you Gerul because I feel you can stop this tragedy before it gets out of hand. I have here three nations that are swarmed by these monster-like hunters.” Eloqis picked up a thin booklet from the smaller desk and tossed it so that it could land in front of Gerul on the desk. “While you’re away I’ll be in charge of your faction, so don’t worry they won’t fall apart.”

Gerul, realizing that this isn’t an optional offer, stands up from his chair and bows. “Yes sir, it shall be done. I’ll head out first thing in the morning. If you don’t mind may I bring someone to help me on the journey?”

“By all means, as long as it’s not Ralz. It wouldn’t be proper of me to run two factions at once.” Eloqis walked closer to Gerul.

“Not at all, I was thinking of brining my student Hisui. He’s growing quickly as a hunter and I feel this journey will only enhance it further.”

Eloqis took Gerul’s hand for handshake and smiled. “Very well, do what you must to prepare for your journey. I’m pleased that you took this offer without hesitation. I have the utmost faith in you, Chaos Caller.” Eloqis walked behind his desk and seated himself.

“Sir.” Gerul made a final bow as he left with Mack trailing behind.

“Master, are you sure about this journey? Mack doesn’t like this.” Mack climbed up Gerul’s armor and sat on his shoulder.

“Everything will be fine, Mack. Remember what I told you this afternoon. Be brave. We may not know what we are getting into but likewise, our enemies don’t know what awaits them either.”

Gerul wrote a note and handed it to Mack to give it to Hisui by sliding under his door. He undressed all his armor and clothing and took a nice hot long shower. He was still slightly agitated to hear about hunters wanting to become monsters.

“Have they forsaken their honor, merging with the things we hunters swear to slay to protect our people? I’ll make sure to end this monstrosity.”


	2. Journey Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Don't forget to right click links or it will eat your page. (I'm working on it I promise. I click the thing but it doesn't do the thing.)

**Chapter 2: Journey Start**

_  Merissa_

                                                                       

It was early in the morning, just after dawn. Gerul was dressed and armored completely in [Rathalos Soul Z](http://i.imgur.com/eJOIKi3.jpg) ready to take off on his mission. He walked over to his weapon closet acquiring his trusty greatsword [Brunhild](http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120512011150/monsterhunter/images/9/99/Weapon086.png) from it. He slung it over his shoulder, fixating it on his back. He then took all his other weapons and placed them into a large trunk. In a separate trunk laid the rest of his armor. After placing the trunk of armor on top of the weapon one, Gerul was ready to head out. He pulled the trunk of weapons by a thick rope while exiting his room. As he walked down the corridor halls, passing by the kitchen, he saw Hisui who was gathering cooked food in bags from the felyne guild chefs for the journey.

“Morning, Emporer Gerul Sir! I got the note and I’m now on the last task for making sure we have enough food for this mission. I can’t believe I’m doing a 9-star ranked mission with you. It truly is an honor.” Hisui had placed the bags of food down on a trolley borrowed from the guild. A large metal crate was also in place on the trolley. Inside held herbs, all potion types including ancient and max, bombs, gunner ammo, whetstones, and all other major hunter necessities.

“Good Morning. It’s good that you’re up and ready. Shows your eagerness in becoming a great hunter. I bet Mack is still sleeping.” Gerul replied while gripping the rope for his trunk once again and began to move on. “I’m heading to Mack’s room. Go rent out two Power Steeds at the front desk.” He walked off pulling the trunks behind him heading down the hall.

“Yes sir!” Hisui pulled the trolley waving goodbye to the felyne chefs. He was really excited to go on this journey. Once he made it to the front, he greeted one of the guild managers dressed in red.

“Hello, there. I’d like to rent out two Power Steeds. My mentor and I are about to head out on a vital mission.” Hisui stood tall in wait of the guild manager handing him the signing sheet. He signed where needed with a feather pen provided to him. Sliding the paper back to the manager, she took it, stamped it, and placed it in a filing cabinet.

“Okie Dokey, give me just a minute, and they will be right out!” the guild manager exclaimed as she walked in the back. A huge door from the outside reeled up letting two large steeds out. Hisui looked in amazement at their size. They were both twice his height and as long as standard canoe. Both steeds have two black horns; the horn placed above the nose being an arm length and the second horn, a few inches behind the first horn, raises about a half step shorter. One of the steeds’ furs has a nice sheen of orange-red all over with a golden mane. The second horse has a fur sheen consisting of a light blue coating with a white mane. The guild manager came back to the desk with her incessant hospitable smile. She walked around the desk to have Hisui follow her outside of the guild building.

“Here are your steeds, Hunter. Blare is the name of the fiery looking horse; Blitz is the name of the other. Would you like them to be armored?” She walked over to the steeds petting their sides gently with light strokes of her right hand.

“Armored? Hum. Sure, it can’t hurt since we’ll be on a long journey. If they are armored it could help protect from casualties.” Hisui answered looking around wondering where the armor would come from. He noticed that the guild manager walked into the steeds’ homey stable appearing a couple of seconds later with armor pieces fitting for the steeds. “Whoa! You’re pretty strong for a girl your size, you know that?”

The guild manager giggled and gave Hisui a crafty smirk, “We guild managers aren’t just pretty soft faces you know. I’ll tell you a little secret. We’re the top of the line Honor Rank 999 hunters.”

Hisui’s eyes widen feeling his knees go limp just slightly for a moment. “HR 999?! That’s insane! Holy crap, WOW…! I have no words to say… At least I know not to tick any of you girls off.” He laughed a little at his humor. He watched the guild manager equip the armor pieces to the steeds. All four legs, the chests, top of the nose to forehead, back, and sides of the horses were covered by shiny brass armor.

“I’m finally here, sorry for the wait. My partner kept me for a lot longer than I expected.” Gerul was walking out of the guild towards Hisui as he spoke. Mack followed behind Gerul also hauling a bag that was almost about twice his size.

“Well, well what are you holding in there Mack? I think me and Master here have all the items necessary.” Hisui asked looking curiously at Mack.

“Mack has equipment too! Equipment to help you and me on the field of battles! You’ll see!” Mack jumped up and down as he spoke being hyperactive as usual.

“Merissa, is there a Carrier ready? That’s what I had Hisui register these steeds for. We’ll be out travelling afar, so we’ll need a Carrier for a long haul.” Gerul was speaking to the guild manager, Merissa.

“Oh of course I’ll have one attached to the horses right away!” Merissa left to back in to the stables to find a suitable Carrier. A Carrier is similar to the horse-wagon but bigger and designed to take a beating and carry loads of items. The Carrier riders sit on top where there is room to stretch legs and sit back a little on the cushioned roofing.

“Hisui, yesterday I was still having your second gun finished. It’s completed now, so I assume you’ll have a lot more fun using dual guns for the time being.” Gerul handed over the second gun looking identical to the first. “While we are on the journey I brought these plastic caps with me. I want you to place these in the guns for now and practice while we are on the trip.”

“Alright, not a problem. Thanks again for all this, I’m glad to be your student!” Hisui took the gun happily along with the gun holsters for them to be sheathed in. By this time Merissa had come out of the stables and had the horses attached to a dark, burnished wood Carrier.

“Alright my dear hunters, here you are. You’re steeds await you.” She waved her arm behind her as to show the hunters their finished customized riding vehicle.

Mack jumped up and down excitedly, “Nyaaah! Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go! Mack is always ready for adventure!” He ran on his fours towards the Carrier making a great hop to reach the top and found a spot to sit on.

“Heh, he never seems to run out of much energy does he? When do you think I’ll be able to get a felyne, sir?” Hisui asked Gerul while they walked towards the Carrier.

“In due time Hisui. There’s actually a hunter myth that says hunter companions like the felyne and [shakalaka ](http://monsterhunter.neoseeker.com/w/i/monsterhunter/thumb/4/4f/MH3_Chacha.png/300px-MH3_Chacha.png)find the hunter and not the other way around. If it’s true, your partner will find you when the time is right.” Gerul looked up at Mack for a little while remembering the first time he and Mack met. He then unlocked the Carrier side door and pulled it up in order to pack the equipment.

“Hurmph! Well if it isn’t Gerul and the twig of yours.” Ralz spoke out from the guild. “You guys are going out on a long expedition, huh?” He walked towards the hunters, still a couple of feet away from them.

“Does it matter? We have missions to do like every hunter in the guild. Now be gone Ralz.” Gerul spoke without turning to face Ralz but, instead focused on loading the Carrier.

“Be gone?! Listen at you, thinking you’re so tough. You better watch yourself Gerul or you might return with your faction being nothing more than a mere dump of trash!” Ralz shouted towards Gerul. Hisui’s fists were clenched and teeth slightly gritted.

Gerul abruptly turned around, “If any of my men are cheated with even a small rumor that goes around saying you took part in it… you will regret you ever challenged the Wyvern Faction!” Gerul spoke these words offended, however, in much control and authority.

“Whatever, your threats mean nothing to me Gerul. I hope you don’t come back.” Ralz turned around and walked back into the guild.

“Ugh, that guy gets under my skin!” Hisui shouted out blankly, picking up a trunk and tossing it into the Carrier lousily.

“He gets under mine, too. The key is to just not show him that he bothers you. He’s a hard man to work with but he’s not a Hunting Emporer for no reason. Now get that trunk and organize it properly. I don’t want you tossing anymore things carelessly in there. If that trunk had potion phials in it they would have broken.” Gerul put the last of his equipment into the Carrier and pulled himself up, finding a spot next to Mack who was already asleep. “Oh you lazy thing.”  

Hisui finished organizing all the trunks and bags and closed down the door to throw the latch. He leaped up and seated himself on the top of the Carrier. He looked down to see Merissa looking up at them smiling. “Thanks for all this! We’ll see you whenever we get back.” He waved to her and watched as she waved back, walking gracefully back into the guild, closing the doors behind her.

“Alright, Hisui this is it. No turning back now. I’ll go over the details with you about this mission in full while we ride. Heeyuh!” The sudden command caused the Power Steeds to neigh and charge out mightily. Their hooves made powerful contact noise with the cobblestone roads. The steeds didn’t need a harness to guide them due to being trained to take a specific route in Kratesport. Power Steeds can run up to 100mph each, so to run without a specific route could pose danger to wandering citizens who aren’t paying attention or don’t notice the steeds coming.

Gerul pulled out the thin booklet given to him by Eloqis and opened it up to the first page. “Hisui, do you know what these locations are?” He pointed at the picture that took up the first two pages of the book.

“Yeah, those are the four countries. Which one of them are we going to?” Hisui asked slightly puzzled by the easy question.\

“We’re going to all four of them. It’s the only reasonable outcome for us to have packed so much, don’t you think? But yes we’re going to all four.” Gerul sat back in his seat as the steeds began to slow down to a gradual halt.

Hisui looked around to see why they stopped since they were still in Kratesport. He noticed the horses stopped right behind a red line marked on the floor. A sign was posted to the far right that read from top to bottom, _‘Curie Port, Danes Port, Latos Port.’_ “What are all these ports for?”

Mack sprung up from his sleep now sitting up straight. “They are sailing ports for travelling to other places! All the countries are separated by large bodies of water.” Mack nodded several times after giving his answer.

“Indeed. We’ll be going to one of those ports soon but, first I will tell you the full details about our mission. The random Balourn attack yesterday was conducted by someone.”

“Conducted? It’s a Balourn, no one is able to control those things.” Hisui responded quickly full of disbelief.

“You have every right to be suspicious. The person in charge of the control was someone who partakes in human-monster fusion. They become a Beastian.” Gerul flipped the page over on the booklet preparing to explain more.

“Wow, that’s insane… I thought that fusing with other things was just a myth of some sort. Have you ever seen one?” Hisui now gave full attention as this mission no longer seemed to be what he thought it would be.

“No, I haven’t, fortunately. I was able to see a supposed destruction caused by one several years ago, however. Eloqis had slain one- the only one at the time- and decided not to show the face of the Beastian. The good news, according to research notes, is that the Beastians hold on to half or more than half of their humanly figures.”

“Oh that is good news then because they won’t be hard to find.” Hisui is startled by the sudden leap of Mack appearing on his lap glaring at him.

“Nyah! You mean ‘too’ hard to find.” After saying this Mack was grabbed by his helm and placed back on his seat by Gerul.

“Mack is right again. They’ll still be hard to find because there are so few. Not many hunters choose to partake in the ritual of becoming one with a monster. The major part of this mission is to obtain the cores the hunters used to complete the fusion. When they are slain, their body is consumed by the magic and the core is left over.” Gerul closed the booklet noticing a slight disturbance on Hisui’s face. “What’s the matter? Can’t do it? I can have these Power Steeds turn around and I’ll handle it alone.’

“No, that’s not it at all. I was just wondering that since we are Wyvern Faction, does our killing rule still apply on this mission?”

“Yes it does. In the rule it states ‘Kill when required.’ This would be one of those required moments. Now then, you’re ready to go?”

Hisui nodded confidently towards Gerul, “Let’s do this!”

Gerul closed his eyes while holding back his smile and looked forward where the Power Steeds were facing. “Heeyuh! To Danes Port!” Both Power Steeds rear and push off their back legs charging out of Kratesport heading to Danes Port. While they travel Hisui takes the opportunity to practice with his guns putting the plastic caps in the gun as ammo.

“This isn’t so bad. I actually find these guns to be more accurate than the crossbows. I’m hitting everything on target even though we’re riding at speeds higher than 100 M.P.H.” While Hisui spoke he was still shooting at trees, branches, rocks; anything that his eye could spot.

“When we make it to the western country I’ll have a blueprint drawn for another gun type I wanted made for you. The blacksmith back at home was in charge but, I told him not to worry about it since we were leaving.” Gerul rested his elbows on the edge of the Carrier.

“Another gun type, what is it?” Hisui questioned while twirling his guns on his index fingers before sheathing them.

“The shotgun. It’ll assist you by making each shot you make scatter. Pretty similar to when you use the Pellet shot type but, just think of it as an infinite affect. I also want it to have a charge mechanism but  I can’t guarantee that for you.” Suddenly the horses neighed pressing their hooves heavily on the ground making them slide from the momentum of the sudden stop. Once they reached a reasonable slow pace, they lifted up their hooves and trotted to a stop.

“Nyah, why did we stop? This isn’t Danes Port.” Mack stood on his seat and looked around beginning to sense something was near.

“Stay easy Blare and Blitz!” Gerul shouted to the horses that seemed to be slightly unsteady. “Hisui get down from here. There’s something lurking in the forest.”

Hisui immediately leapt down from the Carrier with his hat. Upon landing he placed it on his head, walking to the front of the steeds. Gerul accompanied him approaching from the other side with Mack nearby as well. “If you don’t mind, can I handle this?” Hisui asked Gerul with both hands placed on his sheathed guns.

“I’ll give you an answer when I see what’s coming. Mack, ready yourself.” Gerul grabbed on to the hilt of [Brunhild](http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120512011150/monsterhunter/images/9/99/Weapon086.png) while Mack slung out his Rathalos sword. All of them knew they were being watched and waited patiently. Soon a dinosaur-like monster emerged from the forestry area running on two legs. It had no hands but, an elongated mouth with razor sharp teeth. Behind it were two tails that were thin like whips. Its skin was tough and brown. Gerul quickly let go of his hilt, “Okay, Hisui you take this so I can see at firsthand what you’re capable of. If the steeds feel the need to defend themselves that would mean you failed.” Gerul stepped back a few steps with Mack following his actions.\

“No worries. This Tygaro is mine!” Hisui took out his guns- swiftly loading pierce pellets- bending his right arm up keeping it there and his left arm kept at his side. He watched closely as the Tygaro continued its charge before abruptly stopping, swinging out its hip to the left. The respective tail swings out in a wide arc attempting to sideswipe Hisui. Timing his evade perfectly, Hisui cartwheels to the right to leap over the tail. While his body hangs upside down during the cartwheel, he fires a shot with his right handed gun which strikes the Tygaro on its face. The monster shakes its head now fueled with more rage. It charges towards Hisui with its mouth wide open and chomps down three times. Hisui sidesteps against all three chomps immediately counterstriking with his left handed gun. He fires off two rounds of pierce shots but, to his surprise those don’t faze the Tygaro. _“What? Not even the pierce pellet did much damage.”_ Hisui thought to himself and began searching for a weak point on the monster. He ran around allowing the monster to attack at will. The Tygaro swung out its hip again, this time a bit more, causing both tails to whip wildly towards Hisui’s direction. Hisui jumped around and dodge rolled, taking minor whip lashes from the monster.

“This can’t be right. Everything has a weakness for sure. No matter how I think of it though, all my shots are capable of striking him head on. Wait! Maybe…” Hisui reached in his pocket loading his right handed gun with a Ping shot. When fired it releases highly focused frequencies. The Tygaro roars. It lunges forward afterwards, preparing to chomp away at Hisui due to the immensely annoying sound. Hisui runs towards the monster then initiates a ground slide to avoid the chomp. After sliding, he was now positioned behind the monster. “Cool, I was right. It attacks in a way to make you fight it head on because its back is its weak point.” Hisui held out both his guns together loaded with crag shots firing up to 6 times in total. The shots hit the same spot making the Tygaro fall over and cry out in pain. It soon pushed off its side to jump back to its feet and fled. Hisui exhaled sheathing his guns. He turned towards Gerul with a victorious smile. “Sooo, how do you think I did?” Hisui walked back towards Gerul while questioning.

“Not too bad to say the least. I’m impressed how you handle the guns in terms of shooting them with such accuracy. You still have some work to do when it comes to analyzing, however. You shouldn’t have taken any amounts of damage from that Tygaro. At least the steeds felt safe while you were fighting it off. These guys can get rather aggressive when they feel threatened.” Gerul walked back towards the Carrier. He climbed up to seat himself while Hisui and Mack followed his lead.

“Nice job, Hisui! That was furry good fighting!” Mack clapped during his complimenting of Hisui.

“Ha-ha, thanks Mack it was nothing really.” Hisui took of his hat, kicking his legs up while seated in the Carrier. “Hiiyah! To Danes Port!” Hisui shouted suddenly. Gerul smirked in response to Hisui taking lead for the time being.

The crew rode on for another couple of minutes until they finally began to see Danes Port. From the distance they could see the glistening ocean waters reflecting the sun’s light. Many huge ships were docked with a few people, mostly hunters, registering for a spot on a boat. The crew finally came to a stop. The steeds let out a great puff of air from all the running they did. Gerul, Hisui, and Mack leaped from the top of the Carrier. Gerul detached the braces that connected the steeds to the Carrier and commanded them to drink from the water nearby.

“I’ll go find us a ship to set sail on. The steeds are coming with us too, right?” Hisui walked towards the registering booth, stopping to look back as he awaited an answer.

“Indeed. Make sure they know we have two Power Steeds and a large Carrier. In most cases we’ll need a personal ship.” Gerul was unpacking the Carrier by grabbing the food bags so that he and the other two could have something to eat while on the voyage. Hisui nodded before continuing onward to the booth.

“Good day. I need a personal sail to get us to the Western country.” Hisui had his hands placed on the counter top while he spoke.

“A personal sail for what?” The registrar asked in a sarcastic rude manner.

“Well, I have two power steeds and large Carrier to haul. There most likely won’t be enough room for our stuff and everyone else’s to be on one ship.”

“Meh, you’ll just have to wait. The only large sail we have available to take you will have to sail a slightly different route so it doesn’t come in conflict with the other ships coming from the Western country.”

Hisui sighed closing his eyes trying to keep his calm. He looked back to see what Gerul was doing and then turned back to the registrar. “Look, we really need this ship. If you have one, we’ll take it.”

“No you won’t! You don’t wanna go on the route that the ship will have to sail on.” The registrar continued to dispute with Hisui. Gerul noticed the confrontation from where he was realizing that he probably would need to step in. He walked over to the disputing Hisui and registrar overhearing the last bit of the confrontation.

“What’s so bad about going on the different route? If it’s longer I don’t care!”

“It’s not just longer it’s—” The registrar stopped talking as he saw Gerul now at the front of the counter. “And who might you be?”

“I’m Hunting Emporer of Kratesport, Gerul Dracone.” Gerul remained still standing straight with the sea breeze gently brushing up against his cape.

“Gerul Dracone?! Oh, are you two sailing together? Sure, sure I have a ship for you!” The registrar quickly pulled out a paper for Gerul to sign. “Once you fill all that out you can start loading your steeds and other things at once!” 

Hisui stared at the man shaking his head out of complete disbelief. “You should’ve just came here yourself if it was going to be that easy for you.” Hisui said to Gerul who was writing down the information needed to claim the ship.

“Humph, don’t blame me I don’t ask for the fame.” He continued writing.

Hisui walked away from the booth heading to the Carrier to go keep Mack some company. He sat on the grass next to the Carrier watching the sea with the steeds still stationed at the land’s edge away from the water. Just a few minutes later, Gerul called out to Hisui and Mack to load up the ship, which they did. Once completely loaded, the registrar was conversing with the ship captain on what seemed to be a very important conversation. Ending the conversation, the registrar smiled joyously and waved towards Gerul and Hisui, who both responded by waving back. The captain walked on to the ship and took his spot at the wheel. He was dressed in complete white with blue outlining on his shirt and pants. Before he pulled back the anchor, six other sailors came on the ship walking around casually.

Gerul noticed the six sailors boarding the ship wondering why sailors came along. “Captain, is there a reason why these sailors are here? This ship is working fine isn’t it?”

The captain looked down at Gerul with a guiltless look, “Oh these sailors are under me and I wanted them to come along to help tidy up the ship while we’re sailing. It’s mostly for experience.” He gave Gerul a thumbs-up. The captain commanded one of the sailors to return the anchor. The sails of the ship were released and began to move away from the port.

“Finally, we’re just one day away from reaching the Western country. I’m pretty darn excited!” Hisui exclaimed as he was standing at the far front of the boat, gazing at the beautiful scenery before him.


	3. Fish Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerul, Hisui, and Mack continue on their journey running into one of their first major conflicts.

A couple of hours had passed while the crew continued to sail on the seas to the western country. Hisui was stretched out on his back, gazing up at the evening sky that was filled with a soft vibrant orange color. Gerul stood near the boats fencing at the right side of the boat. He was leaned forward with his crossed arms resting on top of the fencing. He looked over to the captain, “How much longer till we get to the destination?”

“It won’t be much longer. Just remain patient with me; I’m going as fast as I can.” The captain replied looking straight forward. The sailors were around polishing equipment and cleaning the ship. Mack spent most of time in the lower deck, napping near the steeds that were kept there along with the Carrier.

The sun began to descend while time moved on into late evening. The sea water grew choppier. Hisui yawned in boredom as it was mostly quiet on the ship; furthermore not being able to practice with his guns either. “Geez, I can’t wait to –” The boat abruptly shook and tilted on its left side. Everyone on the ship that was standing almost lost their balance. Hisui jumped up from his laying position, once the ship balanced itself on the water and ran over to Gerul. “What the heck was that?!”

“Not sure. Captain is everything ok?!” Gerul asked the captain advancing towards him, “Captain!”

“I-it’s him… the Tidaloris!” The captain began spinning the steering wheel in a manner resembling ship fighting tactics.  
“The Tidaloris, what’s that?” Hisui looked over the edge of the ship seeing how rough the waves had become. He looked back to spot Gerul but, he had disappeared from sight. Looking back at the water, Hisui saw a red glow of a monster’s eye within the sea.

“Hisui, I want you to stay here! Communicate with the captain and figure out what type of weapons this ship has. We’ll need everything possible because the Tidaloris is an elder dragon!” Gerul came back wielding the Knockout Dragonsword and in new Lagiacrus armor suited for underwater combat and enemies. He began running to the fencing of the ship to scout for the monster. Hisui began to feel slightly fearful due to the extreme unfortunate circumstance. He ran over to the captain getting details about the ship.

At that time, the Tidaloris emerged from the sea waters, shooting straight up and showing its large snake like body. Compared to the ship, the Tidaloris was about ten stories tall. It roared a strong alto toned sound throughout the area making the sound waves it created visible. Its skin was colored peach with the upper part of its entire body being covered by extra hard plating of the same color. The monsters teeth were triangular and needle-like giving off a metallic shine whenever its teeth showed. Curving its body downward, the Tidaloris jetted down to strike through the ship from above. Gerul swung out his long sword preparing to meet it by slashing up under the Tidaloris’ mouth. Once the hit connects, the Tidaloris stops its charging and backs its body away by slithering backwards into the sea water. Gerul’s body began to glow a soft red. Mack came running up from the lower deck to the upper wanting to see what all the commotion was.

“Master what’s going on?!” Mack called out loudly due to the waves pounding heavily on the ship causing a sound disturbance.  
“Mack, the Tidaloris is here! I’m going to have to avert its attention so this ship doesn’t break apart!” Gerul broke off his cape, ran forward, and leaped over the edge of the ship dunking himself into the ocean water. He swam forward to get as much distance from him and the ship as possible. The Tidaloris noticed him right away; it swam at high speeds towards Gerul. “This thing is really fast!” Gerul quickly put up his long sword to defend but, still took damage with his guard being broken. His body spun backwards a couple of times in the water from the strike. He regained his composure and swam out to the side now just wanting to avoid the Tidaloris’ attacks so he could learn its movements.

Meanwhile on the ship, Hisui was loading the cannons with cannonballs along with the other sailors. Mack grew frustrated and ran back down under the lower deck. The steeds were awake and highly cautious. Mack went into his bag and jumped in it. When he jumped back out he was in underwater suited armor. “Nyah. Mack’s furry sorry for this.” He released a sleeping gas bomb, running out of the lower deck to the upper and closed the hatch door. He did this so the steeds wouldn’t feel the need to start attacking which would indirectly destroy the ship bit by bit. Mack ran towards the fencing of the ship. Hisui saw Mack running in his new armor and his sword held in his mouth by the hilt.  
“Mack! Where are you going?!” Hisui called out to him concerned.

“I can’t leave Master alone! He needs me!” Mack made a great jump over the fencing and dived down into the water. He swam forward seeing Gerul hold his own by making last minute dodges and evades. Gerul eventually spotted Mack coming towards him. While feeling a sense of relief, he also worried about this.

Gerul, having felt he’s learned the monsters tactics, now swam towards the Tidaloris with Mack following him behind from a distance. The Tidaloris charged in at high speeds once again. Gerul spun downward, only to redirect his direction. “Typhoon Strike!” Gerul spun his long sword overhead once creating enough velocity to create a powerful wind circulation underwater. He whipped the long sword forward sending the razor current up under the Tidaloris who missed his attack and cries out when it gets struck. The Tidaloris lunges backwards a couple feet and opens its mouth absorbing lots of water. It shuts its mouth then reopens immediately releasing a full blast of high pressured water. Gerul once again manages to dodge the attack by evading thanks to his special Lagiacrus armor. “I can’t beat it like this. In this water it’s his territory… Nothing is happening from the ship either. Without artillery assistance this battle is good as lost. Where did Mack go?” Gerul looked around for Mack. He couldn’t spot him still needing to focus a lot of his attention on the Tidaloris. Gerul swam quickly towards the Tidaloris to engage in combat once more. The Tidaloris jetted underneath to the right side of Gerul in a second, curving, and angling its head to bite at Gerul’s right arm. Just before the bite strike’s home, the Tidaloris’ head blows to the side embracing the high damage it just took. Gerul was in awe and confusion until he saw Mack with his sword lit red and held downward. Mack gave a paws-up having landed a critical full charged blow with his weapon.

“Nice going Mack! Now I need to do this and swim back up before I run out of air.” Gerul pointed up so Mack could know he was heading for air after his next strike. “X-Driller!” Gerul’s body lit red making him seem like an underwater lamp. He swung his long sword twice with both hands in an X pattern. The swings with the long sword created red etched lines in front of him. He then swung the long sword down sending the X pattern spiraling towards the Tidaloris who just recuperated from the surprising blow from Mack. It saw the attack coming and lowered its head. The spiraling X attack created its own vacuum-like wave as it remained attempting to drill through the Tidaloris. While the Tidaloris was busy fending the attack off, Gerul and Mack swam up to the top of the ocean to get air. They both took in a huge gulp of air immediately once they reached the top. Hisui was the first to notice their heads popping up from under the sea.

“Sir Gerul, is everything alright?!” He dropped one of the cannon balls he was preparing and ran over to get a drop ladder.

  
“No, it’s not! We’re getting back on board; I can’t defeat it myself underwater with no back up artillery support! Mack hold on to me!” Mack quickly grabbed on to the back of Gerul’s armor. Gerul began swimming quickly towards the ladder Hisui threw out. Gerul didn’t once look back to see where the Tidaloris was; he only wanted to make it back on board the ship. After a few strokes Gerul pulled himself over the fencing. “Cannonballs? You guys have been stocking up firearms?” Gerul asked getting more confused once he noticed the type of cannons that were loaded and being prepared.

“Yea, when you told me to communicate with the captain he told me to do so. I actually just got back from booting up this thing called the Dragonator.” Hisui answered not realizing why Gerul looked so unsteady.

Gerul stomped his foot heavily on the floor of the ship creating a sound as if a hammer struck hard on rock. “You FOOL!” Gerul shouted to the captain. Mack and Hisui shook slightly from the booming baritone voice. Gerul’s anger was cut short as the Tidaloris rose back from under the sea. A slight burn mark was visible on the top layer of its head proving that the X-Driller had little effect. Gerul prepared himself knowing that he was the target of the Tidaloris now.

“Mack, find the Dragonator switch. When I call it, you know what to do! Hisui work at the cannon stations I’ll force the Tidaloris to appear in you guys’ line of sight.” Both Mack and Hisui nodded and ran off not second guessing their objectives. “Bring it on, Serpent of the Sea!”

The Tidaloris roared gratingly causing everyone on the ship to squint tightly and cover their ears the best they knew how. The Tidaloris wasted no time and attacked by curving its body out to the side swooping down from above. Gerul lit his aura then swung a powerful upward swing to meet the monster head on. The long sword’s blade clashed with the shut in teeth of the Tidaloris. A force of wind burst out all around from the metal to metal clash but, neither Gerul nor the Tidaloris wavered. The Tidaloris moved its head back just a few inches then released a continuous onslaught of chomps at Gerul. Gerul sidestepped repeatedly to avoid the many attempts. Pushing off with his legs, Gerul manages to jump over one of the chomping strikes and lands on top of the Tidaloris’ head. He strikes at the top layer of the Tidaloris relentlessly causing the long sword to glow yellow. The Tidaloris reels up its body trying to become a vertical straight line so that Gerul would fall over into the water. This was going in accordance of Gerul’s plan. When the Tridaloris’ head reaches the 1’o clock position, Gerul makes quick backward steps until he is at the tip of the monsters head. He then pushes off his legs with great force to perform a back flip. His body launched out several yards away from the monster while still being in mid positioning of the back flip.

“Alright I’ve got to time this right…” Gerul grasped the hilt of his long sword tightly in the process of his body concluding the back flip. At that time, the Tidaloris slides forward though the air using its body muscles assaying to bite down on Gerul. Gerul flipped his long sword and swung it, consequently resulting in the flat part of the sword slamming on to the lower row of the monster’s teeth. This action caused the long sword to act as a type of paddle to push Gerul back towards the boat and allow the Tidaloris to continue on its forward path. The Tidaloris’ body was now horizontal to the cannons positioning.

“Fire!” Gerul shouted out. The cannons all let loose sound breaking booms. Three of the cannonballs hit the Tidaloris on the right side of its face; the other cannon shots hit along the right side of its body. The Tidaloris screeched out and toppled over from the force of the cannons plunging back into the ocean water. Before long, its tail rose up from the sea with crystalline spikes that formed a tailfin. It swung out in a moderate 180 degree horizontal arc releasing a few spikes on the fin. The crystalline spikes jabbed through some of the sailors, nicked Hisui across his left cheek, stabbing halfway into his left leg, and pierced through sections of the ship. Gerul jumped back to avoid the crystalline spikes coming his way but, having jumped too far, he fell overboard from the ship back into the ocean's water.

"Master Geru— Nrgh!" Hisui clinched his teeth and closed his right eye having turned too much on his leg that got stabbed through by the Tidaloris' attack. He did his best to ignore the pain in order to approach the door hatch that leads to the lower dock.

Gerul is spotted by the Tidaloris while he is underwater. He braces himself as the Tidaloris charges towards him swaying in short, quick manners. Its gaping mouth opens as it approaches Gerul. Not being able to out swim the beast, Gerul placed his Knockout Greatsword in front of him angled diagonally to avoid major damage from the teeth. He succeeds but his weapon gets trapped in the small gaps of the Tidaloris' teeth. Not before long the Tidaloris roughly turns its head out causing the weapon to be disarmed from Gerul. The Tidaloris now makes a lunge backwards curling itself so that it looks similar to a ring. It begins to spin in a constant circular pattern at high speeds forming a type of water circulation within the center. Gerul gets a clue to what it might be doing, causing him to immediately swim upward. The Tidaloris stops its spinning, flailing out its lower body right after. The water circulation that was formed jets out towards Gerul who is directly in range of the attack, getting caught in it. The attack causes Gerul to spin several times towards his left. His body flies out from under the ocean only to crash down back into it, spinning all the while. He comes to a halt and places his hand on his forehead. He was in a strong daze from the attack making him unable to focus.

Meanwhile, Hisui comes from under the lower dock up to the upper dock. He holds a mechanical grappling hook in his right hand. In his left he holds a long thin rope with a grappling hook to it. He walks over to the fencing off the ship in attempt to spot Gerul's body. Hisui managed to find Gerul rather quickly due to the Tidaloris' attack direction. "I hope this works…" Hisui attaches the grappling hook line to the bowgun and fires releasing the shot. The grappling hook travels far towards Gerul's direction. The hook smashes through the water and passes Gerul just by a little bit.

"A hook…?" Gerul grabs on to the hook as he is then reeled up at high speeds with the Tidaloris tailing him. "Mack, do it now!" Gerul shouted out loudly holding on tightly to the hook. 

"Yes sir!" Mack pushes down on the Dragonator switch releasing three large black, sharp tipped, steel pieces that stab through the rushing Tidaloris. The Tidaloris hauls back roaring out loudly. Mack then presses on the second and final switch which then releases a powerful cannon shot that damages physically while also temporarily paralyzing the Tidaloris.

"Don't let up now, fire with everything you've got!" Gerul commanded to all the capable combatants. He was now abroad the ship again thanks to Hisui's effort with the bowgun. The capable sailors set off cannons after cannon towards the temporarily stunned beast. Hisui loaded his dual guns with anti-dragon rounds he found in the storages along the ship firing rapidly towards the beast. Once the Tidaloris' paralysis wore off, it roared out plummeting face first into the sea water soon disappearing. The waves begin to calm with the beast finally have retreated.

“Man that was insane… such a random occurrence.” Hisui dropped himself back on to the ship's flooring. “Ugh, this thing stings to no end!” He began taking out the sharp crystalline piece stuck in his leg. As he looked back he realizes that Gerul has moved."

Gerul was storming forwards towards the captain with much anger. "What was that?! Do you take our lives as a joke?!" He continued to approach closer to the captain who had a very apparent fearful look on his face. "You set this whole thing up! Since you knew I was the Hunting Emporer you just assumed I could go take on anything without being prepared. Fool! Look around you, you've cost half of your men their lives and several injured. Get us to the western country, NOW and I'll be sure not to sail with the likes of you again." Gerul turns his back towards the captain and walks off towards Hisui. Mack was a bit in shock but left his post at the Dragonator switches following Gerul.  
Hisui was speechless. He couldn't think of why Gerul was so upset other than the fact he seemed to have lost his Knockout Greatsword. Then suddenly it all clicked together when he remembered the big switch in hospitality when the registrar miraculously changed his mind about letting them board the ship when Gerul presented himself. It was all a setup to try to get rid of the Elder Dragon Tidaloris. "Master… I'm sorry. If I had known I would've told you immediately that they were up to no good!" By this time, Hisui had managed to pull the crystalline spike form his leg grasping it tightly to hold in the blood.

"It's not your fault. This is why I tell you that I don't like being well known everywhere. People feel as if they can take advantage of my skill as if I'm some type of unbeatable god." Gerul picked up Hisui and carried him down to the lower decks. He got some herbal remedies and other medications from within the Carrier. "Rest here for a while. It'll help make these herbs do better work at healing your wound." Gerul sat on the flooring of the lower deck. He remained there for the remainder of the voyage not wanting to see the captain's face. Mack did some silly things to try to up Gerul's spirits. "I'll get better on my own Mack. Once we make it to the western country I'll have no choice but to look past all of this." Gerul laid on his back and closed his eyes to rest the best he could.

Hisui continued to stay seated on the floor with his healing leg stretched out. He pondered on the recent events that happened on the voyage feeling somewhat guilty. He thought that maybe if he had took some time to learn about other weapons, mainly close combat ones, he'd been able to help out Gerul actually defeat the Tidaloris with no casualties. He made a slight sigh and closed his eyes eventually falling asleep.

Hour's passed by. Mack was scurrying back and forth between Hisui and Gerul waking them up. "We're here! We're here! Nyah, we finally made it to the western country!" Mack ran towards his travelling bag prepared to carry it.

With a big yawn and stretch, Hisui leaped up to his feet realizing a few seconds later that his leg isn't bothering him as it was before. He looked down at his leg, "Whoa! It really has completely healed. It's like I never got damaged in the first place." He was excited to have made it to the western country. He opened the doors in the custom stable for the Power Steeds and led them in front of the Carrier so he could hook it to the steeds again.

"Good to see your leg is doing much better." Gerul asserted as he switched his armor back into his casual Emporer hunting wear. He walked up the small staircase to open the hatch to the upper deck. Upon reaching it, Gerul saw the mossy, damp, and stony landscape in front of him while soft drips of rain continued to fall nonstop. Interestingly enough these things actual made the scenery look artistic and pleasant in an antique kind of way. He was soon followed by Mack, who climbed up the back of Gerul's armor to sit on his right shoulder. "Not a bad looking place huh? Looks like a pretty historic city."

"U-um.. Hunting Emporer Gerul the Chaos Caller. Please forgive me for not letting you know why we let you take this fleet…" The captain spoke to Gerul from behind before letting down the plank for them to exit.

"Save it." Gerul said sternly.

The captain didn't utter a response and let down the plank watching Gerul exit. A rectangular shaped door on the side of the ship dropped down as the Power Steeds, with Hisui sitting on top of the Carrier, came out of the ship.

"Looks like we're all set, yeah?" Hisui called out.  
Gerul and Mack boarded the Carrier. The steeds began trotting forward towards the city of the western country.


End file.
